1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid ejecting apparatus and a fluid ejecting method.
2. Description of Related Art
As one of the fluid ejecting apparatuses, an ink jet printer having nozzle rows in which nozzles that eject ink (fluid) onto a medium are arranged in a row in a given direction is given. Among the ink jet printers, there is known a printer in which an operation for ejecting ink from nozzles while moving nozzle rows in a moving direction intersecting a given direction and an operation for transporting a medium with respect to the nozzle rows in a transport direction which is the given direction are repeated.
There is proposed a printing method in which in such a printer, for example, in the case of forming dot rows at intervals narrower than the nozzle arrangement intervals (nozzle pitch), the number of nozzles used or a transport distance of the medium is changed at the time of the printing of the lower end portion of the medium.
JP-A-2008-221645 is an example of the related art.
Incidentally, in order to increase a color-producing property of an image, for example, there is a case where after the printing of a background image by white ink, a color image is printed on the background image by color ink. In this case, for example, the nozzles for printing the background image are fixed to the nozzles of a half on the upstream side in a transport direction of a white nozzle row, and the nozzles for printing the color image are fixed to the nozzles of a half on the downstream side in the transport direction of a color ink nozzle row. Then, at the last of the printing, a color image is printed on the already printed background image by the color ink nozzles on the downstream side in the transport direction. Therefore, a print ending position is on the downstream side in the transport direction with respect to a head, so that a position control range of the medium becomes longer.